Sight of Friendship
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Description of story in Chapter 1.
1. The Blind Digidestined

First of all: If you want to criticize this story, be very careful about what you say. I'm very excited about this day, March 11th, because it's my birthday and I'm 21. In other words, I don't want to see anything that will kill my really good mood today. Now let's get to the story. This is one of those Season 2 Digimon fics done my way, but please give mine a chance. I'll use some parts from the actual season, but most of this story will not involve the season that much. To prove what I'm saying to you, I have put two twists in this first chapter. But I won't tell you what they are yet because you'll find out.  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Blind Digidestined  
  
Four years after the Dark Masters, the Digidestined's lives had calmed down a bit. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi had gone to high school because they were now in their mid teens. TK and Kari had met up to walk to their first day of 8th grade at Tokyo Middle School.  
"Fighting the Dark Masters was hard, but we won," TK said.  
"You said it. I'm glad that we can just settle down. I thought I would never admit that I would rather go to school then face the Dark Masters," Kari said.  
"I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe it's a coincidence," TK said.  
Tokyo Middle school wasn't too far from where both of them lived. Kari and TK actually lived right across the street from each other. They hung out a lot and went on outings. How much they hung around started rumors that they were a couple through their neighborhood and even the school. But TK and Kari wouldn't be a couple. They were just good friends. TK and Kari's friendship only went to that of siblings, nothing more. About ten minutes later, they reached the school and entered. They saw kids hanging out in the hall.  
"Hey!" a female voice shouted.  
TK and Kari looked to see a girl with purple hair and glasses with a short boy with brown hair coming toward them. Soon, they met.  
"Hi, my name is Yolie. This boy next to me is Cody," the girl said.  
"My name's TK," TK said.  
"And my name's Kari," Kari added.  
"Kari? As in Kari Kamiya?" Cody asked.  
"Yes, how do you know?" Kari asked.  
"Your brother Tai had left quite the impression as a soccer player here," Yolie responded.  
"Oh, silly me. I always forget about that," Kari said, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Let's get to class. The bell is going to ring soon," TK said.  
"What class do you have first?" Cody asked.  
"Pre-Algebra," TK and Kari chorused together.  
"Cody and I are in that class too. Let's go together," Yolie said.  
TK and Kari nodded, and they headed off to class. They got in, sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to walk in. The teacher walked in just after the bell rung.  
"Good morning class," the teacher said.  
"Good morning Mr. Young," the class said.  
"Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to a new student. He moved from Kyoto and decided to come here. He's only been in Tokyo for two months so far. Davis Motomiya, will you come in here please?" Mr. Young said.  
The first thing to enter the classroom was a dog. The dog was a golden retriever. Then the class could see a leash as the dog was fully inside the classroom. Then they saw a boy with spiky brown hair enter the room. The whole class did a double take because this boy looked a lot like Tai. His dog led him to the front of the class.  
"This is Davis Motomiya. As you probably guessed from the dog, he is blind. So I don't want to hear about anyone picking on him because he's blind. I or any other teacher will send you directly to the principal's office if you do. Davis, you can take a seat in front of Yolie. Yolie, will you raise your hand so his dog can guide him to his seat?" Mr. Young said.  
Yolie raised her hand, and the golden retriever led Davis to the seat. 'I want to know him a little better. Maybe I can at break,' she thought.  
The doy lay down after Davis sat in the seat. As class went on, everyone was basically focused on Davis, not Mr. Young. They haven't had a blind person at the school before according to the principal. When class ended forty minutes later, everyone's eyes were still on Davis as he left for his next class. The whole day was like that. Everyone couldn't grasp the idea of a blind person coming to a different school yet. When the final bell rung, most of the students prepared to go home. Davis on the other hand, wanted to get some of his homework done and headed for the computer lab.  
"Wait up!" four voices shouted.  
Davis turned around. The dog began to growl at the four children coming toward them.  
"Annie down," Davis said.  
Soon, the four students were an arms length from Davis.  
"What is it?" Davis asked.  
"I'm Yolie, and these are my friends Cody, TK, and Kari. We wanted to know why you transferred here. I'm sorry, but it's kind of weird for a blind person to be here," Yolie responded.  
"I don't take offense. I wonder the same thing actually. I guess it's because I wanted to live in Tokyo. I was born in Kyoto," Davis said.  
"How's it like in Kyoto?" TK asked.  
"It's a lot quieter than this place. But I don't mind how lively this place is. I've been hoping for it. Kyoto is too dull for me, so I moved here," Davis responded.  
"What did you do in Kyoto?" Kari asked.  
"For the most part, I played soccer. I know it's really strange for a blind person like me, but I learned to use my other senses," Davis responded.  
The others were stunned to hear that. A blind person who plays soccer? Now that wasn't something you would hear about everyday.  
"Have you heard about my brother Tai?" Kari asked.  
"Yes I have. I heard that he's quite good at soccer. I wasn't able to see him play, but my parents told me everything that happened. If he and I were to play one on one, he would probably kick my butt," Davis responded.  
"You don't know that Davis. Maybe you could beat him," Cody said.  
"Maybe," Davis said.  
"Say, how did you become blind anyway?" Yolie asked innocently.  
That was the one question Davis hoped they didn't ask. He already had to re-live that every night in his dreams. But it would be better if they knew.   
"I hoped that you really wouldn't have asked that question Yolie. I'll tell you though because you have the right to know," Davis said as he began his story.  
  
| Flashback to 10 years ago |  
  
It was a very wet day in the city of Kyoto. It was currently 3:30pm and it had rained hard since 7am that morning. Two inches of rain had fallen already. But the draining system in Kyoto was the second best, Tokyo having the best draining system, so there really wasn't a threat for floods. Kyoto was basically flatland so there wasn't a threat for mudslides either.  
Davis, just 3-years old at the time, was walking with his parents from the store. The store wasn't really that far from their house so they would always walk. Davis's mother had bought a little cart that she could push to the store whenever she went(A/N: I have one myself. Let me tell you, it's quite convenient, especially because the area around my school has some hills to walk up and down).  
"I can't wait for those muffins you said you would bake mom. You're the best at it," Davis said.  
"Why thank you honey. I'll get to work on them as soon as we get settled at home," Mrs. Motomiya said.  
The light had turned green, and they began to cross the street. That's when disaster struck. A car wanting to turn left wasn't looking to see pedestrians in the crosswalk. When the person did see the people, it was too late. The person slammed on his brakes, but the car went into a skid and was now out of control. Davis saw the car first.  
"Mom, dad, lookout!" Davis shouted.  
Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya looked and saw the care heading towards them. They ran across the street. Davis wasn't as fast as them an was lagging behind. Then, the inevitable happened. The car slammed full force into Davis, flinging him thirty feet the other way. He landed hard on the sidewalk face up. The car had stopped upon slamming into Davis.  
"Davis!" Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya cried in horror.  
The driver got out of the car. Using his cell phone, he called for an ambulance. "I'm very sorry. I should've looked before I began to turn," he said.  
"That's not important now. What's important is that Davis gets to a hospital and fast," Mr. Motomiya said.  
The ambulance came twenty minutes later, and Davis was rushed to the hospital. His parents' rode in the ambulance, and the driver of the car followed the ambulance. Upon arriving at the hospital, Davis's parents and the driver who hit him were in the waiting room. The driver called his house and told his wife what happened. The wife was very worried for the little boy and soon came to the hospital as well.  
"I'm Mrs. Anna Lee, and this is my husband George," the wife said.  
"I'm Mrs. Kathy Motomiya, and this is my husband Jim," Mrs. Motomiya said.  
After three hours, the doctor came into the waiting room.  
"How is he?" Jim asked.  
"That collision has done irreversible damage to a part of his brain. That part deals with being able to see. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, but your son is permanently blind now," the doctor responded.  
Davis's parents and Anna and George were horrified about hearing that. Davis was still very young. There were a lot of things he could've seen. Now he would never be able to see again. But Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya as well as Davis's sister Jun found a way to deal with Davis's blindness. They made sure that he could still live like a normal kid. They had bought him a female golden retriever to help him get around. In a few years time, things had gotten back to normal again, even though Davis was blind. Even Mr. and Mrs. Lee helped out. The truth was that they were actually next-door neighbors.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
The others were just speechless after hearing the story. A few moments later, Yolie and Cody began to head home while the TK and Kari went to the computer lab with Davis. To Kari and TK's surprise, Izzy and Tai were waiting for them.  
"Izzy, Tai, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
"We were just waiting for you when we got a distress call from Agumon," Tai responded.  
"Agumon?" Davis asked.  
"He's Tai's Digimon partner," TK responded.  
Suddenly, the computer glowed a blue light, and something shot out from the computer and into Davis's hand. The light took shape. When the light dimmed, an updated Digivice was the result. The ones who could see couldn't believe it. Davis was a chosen. Then the computer had a split screen. One side of the computer glowed yellow, and the other side glowed a pinkish red.  
Yolie and Cody were just about down the hall when something formed in their hands. "What is this thing?" they asked.  
"What is this that I'm holding?" Davis asked.  
"It's a Digivice Davis. But it doesn't look like the ones that TK, Tai, Izzy and I have. It looks a lot different," Kari responded.  
"It means that you are a Digidestined like us," Tai said.  
"I think the explanation can come later. Right now, we have to find a way to help Agumon," Davis said.  
"But how can we get in? The gate to the Digital World closed after the Dark Masters' defeat," TK said.  
Davis just happened to have his new Digivice facing the computer. The next thing that happened is that he, Tai, TK and Kari found themselves traveling through the computer. A few moments later, they arrived in the Digital World. Tai, TK and Kari were surprised. Tai then thought about something.  
'Davis had that new Digivice facing the computer. It must've opened the gate. But I wonder who got the other two,' Tai thought.  
"Tai, you came!" a familiar voice shouted.  
Tai looked ahead to see three familiar Digimon heading his way. "Agumon!" Tai happily shouted before Agumon jumped into his arms.  
"TK!" a little flying pig shouted.  
"Patamon!" TK happily shouted when Patamon flew into his arms.  
"Kari!" a cat Digimon shouted.  
"Gatomon!" Kari happily shouted as well.  
If Davis could see, he would've been very amazed. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"Oh, sorry Davis. Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, this is our friend Davis," Tai said.  
"You look almost just like Tai," Agumon said.  
"He does," Kari agreed.  
Patamon noticed something wrong with Davis's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.  
"I'm blind Patamon," Davis responded, facing Patamon.  
"How did you know where I was then?" Patamon asked.  
"I learned to use my other senses. I heard your voice coming from behind me so I just turned. I can face people who talk to me just after hearing them. It helps me know where they are," Davis responded.  
"That's a good thing to know," Gatomon said.  
"Yes it is. But what happened here? Tai said that Agumon sent a distress call," Davis said.  
"Not being able to see is a good thing in this case. Someone who calls himself the Digimon Emperor has taken control of the Digital World. He enslaved a lot of the Digimon. He has a dark D3 that prevents regular Digivolution," Gatomon said.  
"I don't have a dark D3, but does his D3 look something like this?" Davis asked, showing his D3 to Gatomon.  
"It looks like that, except yours is blue," Agumon said.  
They didn't have any more time to ponder because they heard an explosion very close to them. The ones who could see looked ahead and saw a Centarumon.  
"That's Centarumon. He's usually a peaceful Digimon. Watch out for his Solar Ray attack," Patamon said.  
"This one doesn't look peaceful. Look at his eyes," TK said.  
The ones who could see saw that this Centarumon's eyes had an eerie red glow to them. Upon a closer look, they could see something that looked like a black ring on his arm.  
"He's got some kind of dark ring on his arm. Maybe that's what's controlling him," Tai said.  
"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shouted.  
"Out of the way everyone!" Gatomon shouted.  
TK helped Davis get out of the way. They fled from the controlled Centarumon. They found a cave and ran into it. It was just in time because the Centarumon fired another Solar Ray. The beam missed them, but it also sealed them in.  
"Now what do we do?" Kari asked.  
"Let's explore. Maybe we'll find another way out," Davis said.  
The others nodded, and Tai helped Davis get around. An hour later, they came across something strange. An egg was standing up, but it was anything but an ordinary egg. It had a large spike coming out the top, and it was the color of fire. The ones who could see noticed that the egg had the symbol of courage on it.  
"Whatever laid that egg must've had a hard time walking for a while," Gatomon said.  
"You think we should lift it and see what happens?" Davis asked.  
"It's worth a try. You should go first Tai," Agumon responded.  
"Okay," Tai said. He approached the egg and tried to lift it, but he couldn't. He tried again, but the egg wouldn't budge.  
"Let me try," TK said. He tried, but the same result happened.  
"Maybe I can lift it," Kari said. She tried, but the egg still wouldn't move.  
"Let me try now," Davis said.  
TK led him to the egg. "It's right in front of you Davis. Grab onto it where I positioned your hands because there is a large spike coming from the top," he said.  
"Thanks TK," Davis said. He felt the egg and held onto it where TK positioned his[Davis's] hands and pulled.  
The egg easily came out. The others were shocked at that. But the shock didn't end there. For an orange light shone out of the spot the egg once took. The light began to take shape again. A small blue and white Digimon with a small horn on its nose began to form. It was curled up on itself. As the light dimmed, the Digimon opened its eyes. It had wide, childlike red eyes.  
Then the little Digimon reavealed a pair of wings. These wings were feathery and the same blue color as its body. When it saw Davis, it was overjoyed. It began jumping up and down around Davis. Of course, Davis couldn't see it.  
"You freed me. You freed me. You lifted the Digiegg of Courage and freed me. I'm your Digimon partner," the Digimon said, obviously a male.  
"You are?" Davis asked.  
"Yes I am. My name is Veemon," the Digimon responded. He looked up at Davis and was puzzled about how Davis looked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Can't you see me?" he added.  
"Actually Veemon, no I can't. I'm blind," Davis responded.  
"Oh," Veemon said.  
Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion shook the cave. Centarumon had finally blasted through the sealed cave. Now he closed in for the kill. With Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon unable to Digivolve, things really didn't look in the Digidestined's favor.  
"Davis, the only way I can handle this Digimon is if I Digivolve," Veemon said.  
"How can you Digivolve when Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon can't?" Davis asked.  
"Say Digi Armor Energize, and I'll handle the rest," Veemon responded.  
"All right Veemon. Go get him. Digi Armor Energize!" Davis said.  
Veemon was then surrounded in an orange light as he began his transformation. "Veemon Armor Digivolve to..." He was surrounded in fire.  
Then the fire formed a new figure. This figure looked like a taller version of Veemon. When the flames dimmed, the figure left standing had pieces of the Digiegg of Courage on his head, chest, hands, thighs and feet. A large spike came out of his head. His eyes were a lot sharper than he wide eyes he had as Veemon.  
"Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!" the new Digimon announced in a much deeper voice than Veemon's.  
This new Digimon's wings were twice as big as he was. The ones who could see where stunned.  
"Who are you and how were you able to Digivolve when the others couldn't?" Tai asked.  
"I am Flamedramon. I used the Digiegg of Courage to perform a new kind of Digivolution known as the Armor Digivolution. My Fire Rocket, Flame Shield and Flaming Fist attacks give my enemies more than a hot foot," the Digimon responded.  
The Centarumon took aim right at Davis. "Solar Ray!" he shouted.  
The attack was pretty quiet so Davis didn't know where it came from.  
"Dodge left!" Agumon shouted.  
Davis complied and got out of the way wiht only seconds to spare. But Centarumon fired another Solar Ray at Davis. This time, it came from behind.  
"Duck!" Flamedramon shouted.  
Davis ducked, and the beam missed him again. Centarumon didn't slow down too much and fired as soon as Davis got back up. This Solar Ray came at Davis quicker than the others so he wouldn't have the time to avoid it. The others could only watch. Well, the others except Flamedramon. Tai, TK, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon didn't see Flamedramon anywhere.  
"Where did Flamedramon go?" Patamon asked.  
The answer came soon enough as Davis felt strong arms wrap around him. Flamedramon quickly flew up, completely escaping the Solar Ray.  
"Are you all right?" Flamedramon asked.  
"I am now. Thank you," Davis responded.  
"Now let's take care of that Centarumon," Flamedramon said as he put Davis on his back.  
"There's some kind of dark ring on his arm. If you can destroy that, I think he will be back to normal," Davis said.  
"I gotcha," Flamedramon said. He flew in towards the Centarumon.  
"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shouted.  
"Hang on Davis," Flamedramon said as he spun in the air to dodge the attack. "Now it's my turn," he added.  
His armored had glowed orange. The orange light soon became a fiery aura.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted, launching three small missile-like fireballs from his hand.  
Two of the fireballs struck Centarumon. The third struck the dark ring. The dark ring shattered, and the Centarumon's eyes were back to normal. Then Flamedramon landed.  
"What happened?" the Centarumon asked.  
"You were under the Digimon Emperor's control. But Flamedramon freed you," Davis responded.  
"Thank you," Centarumon said before galloping off into the distance.  
Davis got off of Flamedramon's back. Flamedramon then reverted to Veemon. Then the humans headed for the port they came out of. The Digimon followed close behind. When at the port, the Digimon waved goodbye and left. Davis opened the Digiport, and the Digidestined went through.  
Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World, a boy watched everything that progressed. The boy wore dark clothing and had dark unruly hair. He wore shades over his eyes and had a dark D3 on his belt. This was the Digimon Emperor. He was impressed to see what a blind person could do.  
"Is there something on your mind master?" a voice asked.  
"It's none of your concern Wormmon," the emperor responded. 'Hmm, that boy is pretty impressive for a blind person. And that Digimon of his was impressive too. But I know that more Digidestined will soon come. I'd like to know whom I'll be up against. It won't matter anyway. They don't stand a chance against me,' the emperor thought.  
  
  
  
  
And here's the end of chapter 1. What do you think so far? Remember, be careful what you say today because I'm in a very good mood and I want to stay that way. Preview for Chapter 2: Prisoner: Two more additions join the Digidestined. But on the way to claim two more Digieggs, the emperor strikes again. Flamedramon battles the controlled Digimon. But the strike is really just a way to keep Flamedramon busy because he and the others fail to notice one of the controlled Digimon capture Davis. This will be one of two parts so expect a cliffhanger at the end of chapter 2 okay?  
  
  
Hyperman: Thank you for responding to my question. I'll make sure I include the Digimon you want to see in this story.  
  



	2. Prisoner

Recap: TK and Kari headed to their first day of 8th grade. They met some new friends including a purple-haired girl named Yolie, a short brunette named Cody and a brunette named Davis. But they found out that Davis was actually a blind person and were even more amazed that Davis could play soccer. The most amazing thing yet was that he was a Digidestined. Upon encountering a controlled Centarumon, Davis got his partner Veemon, and they were able to free the Centarumon.  
' is thoughts.  
  
Chapter 2: Prisoner  
  
Tai, Davis, Kari and Tk came back through the school lab computer. They were back in the computer lab. But they came out in a tangled heap. They soon got untangled and stood up, only for Annie to jump Davis. Annie then started licking Davis's face. She was glad to see her master back safe.  
"Okay Annie, I'm glad to be back too," Davis said laughingly. "Now can you please get off me?" he added.  
Annie got off Davis, and Tai helped him up. Just then, Yolie and Cody came into the computer room. They had seen the bright light coming from it on their way to it and really wanted to know what was going on. Upon entering, Yolie and Cody saw the others. Upon a closer look, Davis had something similar to what they held except for the color.  
"Can someone explain what's going on and what are these things?" Yolie asked as she held up her D3 for all to see.  
"So you and Cody are the ones who got the other two," Tai said. "We were responding to a distress cll from my partner Agumon. When Davis came to the computer, a blue light that formed a D3 shot out into his hand. Then the computer glowed yellow and pinkish red and shot out two beams of light. We now know that those beams of light formed into your D3s," he added.  
"It means that you are Digidestined like us," Kari said.  
"You're a Digidestined?" Cody asked.  
"I sure am. I was part of the first group of Digidestined four years ago. So were Tai, Izzy and TK," Kari responded.  
Davis put his hands at his sides when he felt something in his right shorts' pocket. He pulled it out. "Hmm, I didn't know this was here," he said as he held it for everyone to see.  
"That's a D-terminal," Izzy said.  
"How do you know that it's a D-terminal?" Yolie asked.  
"Well, I have been in frequent contact with Gennai. He told me about new devices that will help with communication between the newer Digidestined. You will be able to send email with it. I can see that the screen has a picture of your Digiegg in it Davis. That must mean that the Digiegg is instide the D-terminal," Izzy responded.  
"Well I should be heading home," Davis said, putting his D-terminal back into his pocket and his D3 on his belt.  
Annie moved up to Davis. Davis felt for the leash and took it in his left hand. Then Annie led Davis out of the school and towards home. Yolie then told Tai and Izzy more about Davis. It goes without saying that Taie and Izzy were stunned. Not only was Davis a Digidestined, but he could also play soccer. Those were pretty good accomplishments for a blind person.  
"He's amazing for a blind person. I would've never thought that he would choose to play soccer or any sport for that manner," Tai said.  
"I agree Tai. He handled himself very well in the Digital World too," TK said.  
"Yes he did. I think that he would make a good leader. What do you think about it?" Kari added.  
"He most definitely would. We'll ask him about it," Tai replied.  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor had an army of Digimon ready for the arrival of the Digidestined. He knew that they would be back. But one of them had his interest in particular. The one called Davis. The emperor couldn't help but be amazed after seeing all that happened.  
'The blind one will most likely be my biggest adversary. I'll need to deal with him first,' the emperor thought.  
The next day, Davis, Cody, Yolie, TK and Kari went to the computer lab to go to the Digital World. They got another surprise. Sora was with Izzy. Sora was glad to see TK and Kari again and wondered about their new friends.  
"Hey TK, Kari, who are your new friends?" Sora asked.  
"Sora, these are our friends Yolie, Cody and Davis," Kari responded. She noticed Davis turning his head around trying to locate Sora. "Oh, Sora's right in front of you Davis. Davis is blind Sora. But even in saying that, he's a soccer player. He is also a Digidestined like us," she added.  
"You don't say. And can I assume that Yolie and Cody are Digidestined too?" Sora said.  
"Yes you can," Cody responded as he and Yolie held up their D3s.  
Davis then pulled out his D3 as well. He put his D3 in front of the computer screen after Yolie guided him to it. "Digiport Open," he said.  
Then, the Digidestined felt themselves traveling through the computer. When they came out, the ones that could see and were here before could see things were just slightly better than before. They didn't have time to ponder before two voices broke the silence.  
"Sora, you're back!" a female voice shouted.  
"Izzy, you're here!" a male and kind of nerdy voice(A/N: I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way that I can describe Tentomon's voice) shouted.  
Sora and Izzy looked back. They saw two very familiar creatures flying their way. One creature was a little pink bird, and the other was a ladybug-looking creature.  
"Biyomon!" Sora said as Biyomon landed next to her.  
"Tentomon!" Izzy said kneeling.  
Tentomon landed next to Izzy. "How have you been?" he asked.  
"Oh, things have been pretty crazy these past couple of days," Izzy responded.  
"Crazy is right. We all enjoyed peace here in the Digital World when someone who called himself the Digimon Emperor came out of nowhere and started enslaving Digimon. Tentomon, Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gommamon, Palmon and I were luckly to escape before we could become enslaved as well," Biyomon said.  
"But the Digimon Emperor found a way to keep use from Digivolving," Tentomon said.  
"Keep you from Digivolving regularly anyway," TK said.  
"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked.  
"There is a new kind of Digivolution called Armor Digivolution. Davis's partner Veemon did it to free an enslaved Centarumon," Kari responded.  
"Davis is a Digidestined?" Biyomon and Tentomon asked in shock.  
"I sure am," Davis responded, holding up his D3 to prove his point.  
"We are too," Yolie and Cody said, also holding up their D3s.  
"Hey, you're back," a familiar voice said.  
The others looked back to see Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon walking towards them. Well, Gatomon was the only one walking. Veemon and Patamon were flying. TK and Kari smiled upon seeing their Digimon partners again. Yolie and Cody were just amazed. It made them wonder if they also had Digimon partners.  
"Do you think we have partners as well?" Cody asked.  
"You probably do. We just have to find them," Izzy responded.  
Just then, Yolie and Cody's D3s started beeping. They pulled their D3s out and saw an arrow pointing straight ahead on the screen.  
"Maybe our D3s are pointing to something," Yolie said.  
"It could be another Digiegg," Davis suggested.  
"It could be. Let's try and find it," Sora said.  
The Digidestined and Digimon set off to find the egg. Yolie and Cody led the way since their D3s picked up the signal. They didn't know that this meant that whatever gave off the signal was theirs. Davis's D3 didn't go off as well because he already claimed the egg that would've sent him the signal. And there wasn't just one egg giving off the signal this time, but there were two eggs.  
Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor was just about ready to put his plan into action. He gathered up an army of Frigimon and Coelamon. He planned to capture Davis. The army of controlled Digimon would serve as a diversion while a separate controlled Frigimon made off with Davis.  
"Perfect, those brats are here. Now to put my plan into action," the Digimon Emperor said. "Now go and bring the blind Digidestined to me," he told the Coelamon and Frigimon.  
The flying base was near a lake so the Coelamon jumped in. The Frigimon walked out, and the base went back into the air. The dark rings on the Digimon were made to track D3 signals. Since the emperor had one, he made it so that his controlled Digimon would be able to track the signals of any other D3 that is in the Digital World.  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined were getting closer to whatever was giving off that signal. They came to a cave, but it was different from the one that Tai, TK, Kari and Davis were forced to go int. The walls were orange instead of the typical brown color. There were two Digieggs in this cave, one giving off a pinkish red energy, and the other giving off a yellow energy. As everyone knows, red and yellow make orange.  
"We're getting closer guys," Cody said.  
Soon, they came to the eggs. One of them looked like an oval with wings and had the symbol of love on it, and the other looked like it was carved out of rock and had the symbol of knowledge on it. Sora and Izzy went to pick up the eggs. The eggs didn't move an inch.  
"Yolie, Cody, maybe you should try. I was able to lift the Egg of Courage when Tai couldn't. Maybe you can lift the egg of love, and Cody can lift the egg of Knowledge," Davis suggested.  
"A good deduction Davis," Izzy said.  
Yolie and Cody went up to the eggs and pulled. The eggs came out with no problem. Yolie and Cody were quite confused about it.  
"How could we lift the eggs?" Cody asked.  
"Your D3 is yellow Cody, just like the yellow energy your egg was giving off. Yolie's D3 is pinkish red, similar to the energy her egg gave off," Izzy responded.  
"So our D3s were actually the clue as into whose eggs these belonged to?" Yolie asked.  
"That's right Yolie," Sora responded.  
Then, two lights came out of the places where the eggs once stood. Just like when Davis removed the Egg of Courage, these lights formed Digimon. The pinkish red light formed into a small red bird with a feather on its head, and the yellow light formed into a small armadillo with green eyes. The two Digimon opened their eyes and saw the group of people around.  
"You've come. You finally come. You lifted the Egg of Love, and I'm now your Digimon partner Yolie. My name is Hawkmon," the little bird said.  
"Howdy Cody, how are ya? You were able to lift the Egg of Knowledge so I'm your partner. My name's Armadillomon," the armadillo Digidmon said.  
There was no time to ask questions because a cave wall was frozen solid before punched in. A group of Frigimon then came into the new hole followed by Coelamon. Everyone except Davis could then see dark rings on their necks.  
"It's more of those dark rings. That means the Digimon Emperor is behind this," TK said.  
"Are you ready Veemon?" Davis asked.  
"Ready and waiting Davis," Veemon responded.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis shouted.  
Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" a Frigimon shouted as it lunged for Flamedramon.  
"Flaming Fist!" Flamedramon countered. He burned through Frigimon's attack.  
The other Frigimon and Coelamon started attackin the others. The actual plan was to separate them. By seeing one of the Digidestined help Davis around, the Frigimon figured out that the one that was being helped had to be the blind one.  
"The one that blonde is helping must be the blind one. Let's get him," one of the Frigimon said.  
"Mussel Bite!" the Coelamon shouted.  
A barrage of clam-like creatures shot out at the Digidestined. Everyone scattered. The Coelamon and Frigimon kept attacking, splitting the Digidestined from each other even further. Flamedramon tried to help, but he was pretty busy with some of the Frigimon and Coelamon himself. No one had noticed that Davis had unintentionally wandered off. In the other Digidestined's hassle to keep away from the controlled Digimons' attacks, Davis went another way and became separated from the group. This was exactly the moment that the separate Frigimon waited for. Davis soon felt a very cold arm wrap around him.  
"Now I'm going to take you to the emperor," the controlled Frigimon said.  
Davis knew that struggling was useless. He could only hope that Flamedramon and the others would be able to find him. Speaking of Flamedramon and the others, they still had their hands full with the other Frigimon and Coelamon.  
"Yolie, say Digi Armor Energize. I can help Flamedramon," Hawkmon said.  
"The same for you Cody," Armadillomon said.  
"All right, go help Flamedramon. Digi Armor Energize!" Yolie and Cody said.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..." Hawkmon said as the Digiegg of Love merged with him.  
Then what appeared to be clouds surrounded Hawkmon. The clouds then formed a new figure. When the clouds dissipated, the figure looked like a four-legged eagle. The figure had a large piece of the Digiegg of Love's armor on his head and wings.  
"Halsemon: The Wings of Love!" the new figure said in a deeper voice than Hawkmon's.  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to..." Armadillomon said as the Egg of Knowledge began to merge with him.  
Armadillomon was then surrounded in rocks. The rocks then formed the shape of a new figure. The new figure drilled his way out to reveal a yellow insect-like Digimon with drills on his nose and hands.  
"Digmon: The Drill of Power!" the new figure said.  
"Whoa," Yolie said.  
"Double whoa," Cody added.  
"I am Halsemon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digiegg of Love to Armor Digivolve. My Tempest Wing attack blows away my enemies," the four-legged eagle Digimon said.  
"I am Digmon. As Armadillomon, I used the Digiegg of Knowledge to Armor Digivolve. My Gold Rush and Rock Cracking attacks put my enemies in a deep hole," the insect-like Digimon said.  
"Now, let's free these Digimon of their dark rings," Flamedramon said.  
"You've got it Flamedramon," Halsemon said.  
"Let's see how they like this. Gold Rush!" Digmon said.  
The drills on his nose and hands shot out at the controlled Digimons' dark rings. The drills hit their mark and five of the ten Frigimon was freed.  
"My turn now," Halsemon said as his wings glowed. "Tempest Wing!" he shouted as he spun straight for another Frigimon.  
The dark ring on that one also shattered.  
"My turn," Flamedramon said. "Fire Rocket!"  
By working together, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon had quickly freed the Frigimon and Coelamon of their dark rings. The freed Digimon thanked them and left. It was then that Flamedramon felt that something was very wrong. The others could tell that something was bothering Flamedramon.  
"What is it Flamedramon?" Kari asked.  
"It feels like something's missing," Flamedramon responded. He looked around and then immediately realized what was wrong. "Davis is gone!" he shouted.  
"What?!" the others shouted. They looked around and saw that Davis was indeed missing. "Where could be be?" they asked.  
"I'm getting the feeling that Davis got separated from us and was then captured," Flamedramon responded. He didn't know how right he was.  
Meanwhile at the Digimon Emperor's base, Davis was locked up in a cell. The Digimon Emperor had told the Frigimon to immediately lock Davis up. Davis just awaited his fate. He soon heard footsteps approaching him. He knew that it had to be the Digimon Emperor.  
"You're pretty impressive for a blind person. I would've never expected you to be one of the Digidestined," the emperor said.  
"Maybe this will show you to never underestimate a blind person next time," Davis said.  
"Don't take that tone with me. You are in no position to. You'll learn your fate soon enough," the emperor said. Then he left.  
Davis just hung his head low. 'How can I get out of here? The emperor probably has a lot of Digimon in the base. If I try to escape, I probably wouldn't get too far before I was spotted by him or the Digimon. What am I to do?' he thought.  
  
Cliffhanger just like I said there would be. For those who don't like cliffhangers, I really don't either. But sometimes even I have to admit that there are some points of a story that a cliffhanger works well for an ending. And this seemed like the right place to put a cliffhanger to me. Anyway, sorry for making you wait this long, but I'm out for the summer now . That means that I can work on my stories a lot more due to the abundance of free time I have. Moving on, preview for Chapter 3: The Upgrade: The search for Davis is on as the Digidestined and their Digimon split off into teams.  
  
Oh and to HyperMan: Your suggestion to have Mikemon will happen in Chapter 3. I was able to find Betsumon on the web. Since Betsumon is an Ultimate, I will include him later on in this story. Mikemon will be better to use since he's the Champion-level of Betsumon.  
  
To everyone: If you want to see a Digimon in this story, send what Digimon you would like to see my way. It can even be one of the Digidestined's Digimon that will be captured and used against the Digidestined. I did it with Patamon in The Strength of Friendship, and I will do it for this story if you want to see it.  
  



	3. The Upgrade

Recap: Davis and the others had returned from the Digital World. Then it was discovered that Yolie and Cody were two more Digidestined. The following day, Izzy and Sora decided to tag along. Yolie and Cody found their Digieggs, gaining their Digimon partners. However, the emperor had prepared an unfriendly reception for them. Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon were able to deal with the controlled Digimon, but Davis got separated during the fight and got captured as a result.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: The Upgrade  
  
Well, there was good news and bad news for the Digidestined. The good news was that Yolie and Cody found their Digieggs and got their Digimon partners. The bad news was that during a fight with some enslaved Coelamon and Frigimon, Davis was captured. Everyone, was so occupied on the controlled Digimon that they didn't notice that Davis was separated from them. That made him easy picking for a separate controlled Frigimon.  
"We've got to find Davis," Flamedramon said.  
"I know Flamedramon, but that's the equivalent to finding a needle in a haystack in this case. We don't know where the Digimon Emperor's base is, and the Digital World is very big," Gatomon said.  
"That's not going to stop me. I'll find Davis if I have to turn the Digital World upside down," Flamedramon said determinedly.  
"I'm with ya all the way," Digmon said.  
"Me too," Halsemon said.  
"We all are," Patamon said with the same determination as Flamedramon.  
"Let's split up and..." TK started to say when his Digivice when off.  
Kari's Digivice also went off.  
"I don't get it. There are two more Digieggs. I don't get how they could be ours because we already have our Digimon," Kari said.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out. You and I need to find those eggs," TK said.  
"Right, so TK and Kari will go off in the direction of the eggs' signal. The rest of us will split up and search for Davis," Cody said. He went off with Digmon.  
Yolie and Halsemon went off in another direction. TK and Kari went in the direction of the eggs' signal, their Digimon following close behind. Lastly, Flamedramon flew off into the air. Flamedramon was very determined to find his partner.  
'I hope that you're all right Davis. If the Digimon Emperor harms you, I don't know what I'd do,' Flamedramon thought. He was concerned about Davis enough already. He was a lot more concerned due to the fact that Davis is blind. He knew that Davis could be in a lot of danger because Davis would be at a disadvantage.  
One thing that most Digimon knew was how to attack quietly. Davis would be a sitting duck for sure. Meanwhile, Davis still sat in the Digimon Emperor's cell room. The Digimon Emperor had chained him up. Davis sat with chains on his wrists. The chains were attached to the wall so Davis couldn't move around much.  
'I don't know what the Digimon Emperor has in store for me, but it can't be good. I just hope the others are okay. I hope that they can find me,' Davis thought.  
Meanwhile, the others had no such luck in finding the base. Gatomon's analogy was very correct here. They searched high and low for three hours and they were still not able to find anything. Yolie and Halsemon had met up with Flamedramon. Then Yolie took out her D-Terminal and sent Cody an email. Cody heard his D-Terminal beeping.  
"What is it Cody?" Digmon asked.  
Cody took out his D-Terminal and saw a message from Yolie. "It's an email from Yolie. She says to follow my D3 to meet up with her and Flamedramon," Cody said. He heard his D3 beeping a few seconds later. He and Digmon followed the D3 directions and soon caught up to Yolie, Halsemon and Flamedramon.  
"I wonder where the Digimon Emperor is hiding. We should've spotted something by now," Yolei said.  
"I just hope that TK and Kari are having better luck than we are," Flamedramon added.  
Meanwhile, TK and Kari were having better luck. They found the cave that the signal came from and were in it. They soon came to the source of the signal. As Kari guessed, two more eggs were what gave off the signal. The first one was gold with the symbol of hope on it, and the second one was white with the symbol of light on it.  
"I wonder what will happen," Kari said. She had TK stepped up to their respective eggs.  
Then a glow came from their Digivices. They saw their Digivices take on a new shape. When the light died down, they saw that they now had D3s as well. TK's D3 was kind of golden in color, and Kari's was pink. They then lifted the Digieggs with no trouble.  
"Now we have D3s as well," Kari said.  
"We can also help now. Are you ready to Digivolve Patamon?" TK asked.  
"You know it," Patamon said.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" TK and Kari shouted.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to..."  
A golden light surrounded Patamon. A new figure began to form from the light. The light then dimmed to reveal a winged horse with pieces of the Digiegg of Hope all over his body.  
"Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!" the new Digimon said.  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to..."  
A pink light surrounded Gatomon, also forming a new figure. The light disappeared to reveal a white winged sphinx. The Digiegg of Light's armor was all over this Digimon too.  
"Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
"Awesome!" TK said.  
"I'm with you," Kari added.  
"I am Pegasusmon. As Patamon, I use the Digiegg of Hope to Armor Digivolve. My Star Shower leaves my enemies seeing stars," the winged horse Digimon said.  
"And I am Nefertimon. As Gatomon, I use the Digiegg of Light to Armor Digivolve. My Rosetta Stones knock my enemies out cold," the winged sphinx Digimon said.  
"Let's get out of here. Our friends need our help," TK said.  
TK, Kari and their Digimon left the cave. Then TK and Kari got onto their respective partners backs, and the Digimon flew off. TK and Kari used their D3s to locate the others. They made it in a couple of hours. Needless to day, Yolie, Cody, Halsemon, Digmon and Flamedramon were surprised to see the new Digimon.  
"Whoa, who are they?" Cody asked in awe.  
"These are Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. They're the Armor Digivolutions of Patamon and Gatomon," Kari responded. She then showed them her D3. "The Digieggs that are now ours upgraded our Digivices so now TK and I have D3s like you."  
Meanwhile, back at the base, the Digimon Emperor confronted Davis again. "I know that your friends have freed those Digimon and are now looking for you. If they want to find you so bad, then I'll give them what they want. Of course, you're just the bait for them," the Digimon Emperor said.  
"You won't get away with this," Davis said.  
"Oh, but I already have my naive prisoner. Now all that's left is to set the trap," the Digimon Emperor said. He then left the cell room and back into the control room.  
The flying base then headed for a cliff range. Upon reaching the area, the Digimon Emperor flew out on an Airdramon. Davis was held in the Airdramon's tail. Then the emperor attatched a chain to a sturdy branch sticking out of the cliff side. Davis was then hung by his wrists.  
"Now that the bait has been laid out, let's see how long it takes for the other Digidestined brats to find you and fall into my trap," the Digimon Emperor said.  
The Airdramon let go of Davis and flew the Digimon Emperor back to the base. The base flew off when the emperor was back in the control room. A group of Snimon and Mikemon were waiting in the shadows for the Digidestined to attempt a rescue. Davis tried not to lose hope or faith that his friends would find him.  
'Flamedramon, please find me,' Davis thought desperately. What he would eventually discover is that he could actually display images to his partner.  
Flamedramon and the others were planning what their next move should be. Suddenly, Flamedramon looked up as if in a trance. In the trance, he saw his partner chained to a cliff side. The others were worried upon seeing Flamedramon's far-off look and tried to snap him out of it.  
"Are you all right Flamedramon? You look like you just saw a ghost," Yolie said.  
"Huh? Oh-I don't know how, but I saw Davis," Flamedramon said.  
"How did you see him?" Kari asked confused.  
"I saw him in my mind. He's chained to a branch in the side of a cliff," Flamedramon responded.  
"Do you know where he is?" Pegasusmon asked.  
"Yes," Flamedramon responded.  
Digmon reverted to Armadillomon. He and Cody then got on Halsemon with Yolie. TK got back on Pegasusmon, and Kari got back on Nefertimon. Then the Digimon took to the air with Flamedramon leading the way. No one saw the Flymon secretly following. That way, the Digimon Emperor would know where the Digidestined were.  
"Excellent. They're falling right into my trap. They'll soon know how foolish it is to defy me," the Digimon Emperor said.  
Flamedramon led the other Digimon to the spot where he saw Davis. He still couldn't understand how he was able to see his partner even though they were separated a good distance. 'How was I able to see Davis in my mind? Is Davis somehow doing this?' he thought. Then he had a determined look on his face. He was very determined to save his partner.  
Meanwhile, the Mikemon and Snimon were stationed in different areas where Davis is hanging. A couple of Snimon were in the air as lookouts for the Digidestineds' Digimon. Half an hour later, one could see some Digimon approaching. As the approaching Digimon got closer, the Snimon saw that it was the Digidestined and their Digimon.  
"Our prey is approaching," the two Snimon said before getting into their positions.  
Soon, the other Digidestined and their Digimon landed. They looked around but didn't see Davis.  
"Are you sure that this is the place Flamedramon?" TK asked.  
"I'm positive TK," Flamedramon responded.  
Davis who was still hanging with his head hung low suddenly heard voices. He thought he was dreaming when he heard someone say Flamedramon's name. 'Is he really here? How did he find me so quickly?' he thought.  
"We'll just have to look for Davis," Flamedramon said.  
"Flamedramon, I'm down here!" a familiar voice shouted.  
Everyone's heads turned at the voice. "Davis?! Where are you?" they asked.  
"Look over the side," Davis responded.  
Flamedramon went to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side. Sure enough, he found Davis hanging over the side of the cliff. He flew down. "I'll have you out of here in a few seconds," he said.  
"Not if we take you down first. Twin Sickle!" multiple voices said.  
"Flamedramon, behind you!" Davis shouted.  
Flamedramon turned around to see pink energy blades shooting right for him. "Flame Shield!" he shouted and became surrounded in flames.  
The Twin Sickle dissolved in the Flame Shield. Flamedramon then let out the breath he was holding and turned back to Davis.  
"How did you know that they were behind me?" Flamedramon asked.  
"I can usually tell where someone is after I hear them speak. Those Digimon apparently all wanted to attack you while your back was still turned," Davis responded.  
"Thanks Davis. Now to get you out of here," Flamedramon said.  
"I don't think so. Meatball Punch!" a new voice said.  
Flamedramon looked up to see more of a tasty appetizer than an attack. It was a giant meatball in the shape of a fist. But this appetizer was coming too fast.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon countered.  
The fiery attack blasted the Meatball Punch apart. Flamedramon knew that the only way he could help Davis was to drive off the controlled Digimon. He flew up over the cliff to see Nefertimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon engaged in Digital combat.  
"Flamedramon, is Davis all right?" Cody asked.  
"He is for the moment. He's hanging from a tree brance sticking out of a cliff wall. I just hope that we can free these Digimon before one of them cuts the chain around his wrists," Flamedramon responded.  
Well, this will do for starters. Gold Rush!" Digmon said.  
The five drills shot out, destroying five of the ten Snimon's dark rings. The freed Digimon then flew away. Digmon was so focused on the now freed Digimon, that he didn't see Mikemon ready to attack.  
"Cat Claw!" the Mikemon shouted. It charged in like Gatomon(A/N: Sorry if the description of these attacks is wrong HyperMan, but I haven't see a Mikemon in action before so I don't know what the attacks look like).  
Digmon didn't see the attack until it was too late. The attack sent him over the cliff. If that wasn't bad enough, one of Digmon's drills broke one of the links in to the chain binding Davis. It was now a race against time.  
"Digmon!" Cody screamed.  
Flamedramon dove down the cliff after the falling Digimon. He soon caught up to Digmon and wrapped his arms around Digmon's waist just as Digmon regained consciousness. "I gotcha," he said before flying back up. He flew back over the cliff and put Digmon a safe distance away.  
"Digmon, you're all right!" Cody happily shouted, running to and hugging his partner.  
"Yes I am. Thank you Flamedramon," Digmon said.  
"You're welcome and don't mention it," Flamedramon said.  
Both Flamedramon and Digmon failed to notice that the break in the chain links had gotten wider. They then turned their attention to the Mikemon while Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were handling the Snimon.  
"It's time you were brought to your senses," Digmon said. He stepped in front of Cody. "Gold Rush!" he shouted.  
The five drills streaked for the five Mikemon. The Mikemon didn't have time to get out of the way. The drills hit their mark, and the Mikemon were free. They saluted Flamedramon and Digmon in gratitude before leaving.  
"What kind of Digimon was that anyway?" Digmon asked.  
"I don't know. I've never see a Digimon like that before," Flamedramon responded.  
"According to my D-3, those Digimon were Mikemon. They're Champion-level Data-type Digimon. Their attacks are Cat Claw and Meatball Punch," Cody said.  
"They almost look like Gatomon," Flamedramon said.  
"Hey, you're right. I wonder if Gatomon knows them," Cody said.  
Flamedramon then flew up to help his fellow Digimon handle the five remaining Snimon. The Snimon were weakening, but they managed to avoid all the attacks aimed at their dark rings.  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted.  
Three small missile-like fireballs headed for three of the five Snimon. The fireballs hit their mark, and three of the five remaining Snimon were free from the emperor's control. The other two looked to see who did that, giving Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon the opportunity to destroy the dark rings.  
Pegasusmon's wings then had white sparkles in them. "Star Shower!" he shouted, flapping his wings in the Snimons' direction as small stars came out of his wings.  
"Rosetta Stones!" Nefertimon shouted as small stone tablets like the ones seen in pyramids shout out towards the Snimon.  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon finished.  
The three oncoming attacks caught the two Snimon by surprise. Their dark rings finally shattered. They thanked the Digidestined for freeing them before happily flying on their merry little way. But everyone was so focused on the battle, that they didn't think to check on Davis. The links in the chain had gotten dangerously wider. It wasn't long now before the chain snapped off.  
"Davis! We were so focused on the Snimon and Mikemon that we forgot about him!" Kari suddenly shouted.  
"Oh no," Flamedramon said horrified. He quickly flew down to help his partner.   
The chain completely snapped, sending Davis plunging for the ground below.  
"Davis!" Flamedramon screamed. He dove after his falling partner. "Gotcha!" he said when he caught his partner bridle style. Then he flew back up. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I am now Flamedramon, thanks to you," Davis said.  
Flamedramon flew back over the cliff and placed Davis down. He then melted the part of the chain binding Davis's wrists with a Flaming Fist attack. Davis rubbed his very sore wrists.  
"Ah, it feels really good to have that chain off," Davis said.  
"Are you all right Davis?" Yolie asked.  
"Yes Yolie, thanks to Flamedramon. I'm grateful that you were able to find me," Davis responded.  
"It wasn't us Davis. It was Flamedramon," Pegasusmon said.  
"You found me Flamedramon?" Davis asked in confusion.  
"Yes Davis, it was I. I still don't know how I was able to find you. I saw where you were in my head," Flamedramon responded.  
"How could you see me in your head?" Davis asked.  
"I don't know Davis. But I think that it was something you did," Flamedramon responded.  
"Me??" Davis asked in mass confusion.  
"We'll figure it all out later. For now, let's just head back to the Real World," Cody said.  
Digmon reverted to Armadillomon before boarding Halsemon with Yolie. Flamedramon scooped up Davis, and the flying Digimon flew off for the Digiport. They landed at one forty-five minutes later. Flamedramon, put Davis down, and the other Digidestined dismounted their partners. The the other Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms.  
"Digiport Open!" Yolie shouted before she and the others were sucked into the port.  
After getting untangled from landing in a not so neat heap on the floor, the Digidestined who could see were very surprised. Patamon, Gatomon and three small Digimon had come through the port with them. One of the three small Digimon was a blue Digimon with large red eyes, a white stomach and stubby-looking hands and feet. The second small Digimon looked like a pink feathery fluff ball with a beak and small wings. The third looked like a yellow fluff ball with small wing-shaped ears.  
"Who are you?" Yolie asked the small blue Digimon.  
"I guess that it's time for reintroductions. I'm Demiveemon, Veemon's In-Training form," the blue Digimon responded.  
"I'm Poromon, Hawkmon's In-Training form," the pink Digimon said.  
"And I'm Upamon. I'm Armadillomon's In-Training form," the yellow Digimon responded.  
"Why did you come through with us?" Kari asked.  
"We have a better chance of the Digimon Emperor not enslaving us if we're with you. That's why we decided to come through the port too," Gatomon responded.  
The others nodded. That theory made a lot of sense. Demiveemon bounced up to Davis and went into his lap. Then he made his way onto Davis's shoulder. Yolie, Cody, Kari and TK simply picked up their Digimon.  
"I need to be heading home. I don't want my parents and my sister worrying about me," Davis said. "I don't know how I'm going to get home since my parents brought me here instead of Annie guiding me here this time."  
"I'll help you home if you want," TK offered.  
"Thanks TK. I greatly appreciate it," Davis said. He then told TK his address.  
TK and Kari gasped in shock.  
"Is something wrong?" Davis asked.  
"No Davis. It's just that Kari and I live across the street from you," TK responded.  
"So, we find out that we're neighbors. It's a small world after all isn't it?" Davis said smiling.  
"I guess it is," Kari said smiling. "It looks like the three of us can walk to school and back home together," she added.  
Davis and TK nodded before the three of them and their partners headed home. Yolie, Cody and their partners when different ways. On the way to their homes, TK told Davis how he and Kari now had D-3s as well. Then Kari posed the question.  
"You handled yourself very well in the Digital World despite your handicap Davis. The others and I were wondering if you would want to be our leader," Kari said.  
"That's a big responsibility. One that I don't know if I can handle," Davis said.  
"We'll help you every step of the way," TK said.  
"That's right!" Patamon, Gatomon and Demiveemon said.  
"Well, I guess that I'm up to it. We'll tell the others that I accept tomorrow," Davis said.  
The others nodded and continued on their way home. Demiveemon was relieved that he was able to find Davis in time. Demiveemon didn't know what he'd do if he didn't make it in time.  
'I'll do everything in my power to protect you Davis,' Demiveemon thought.  
  
And that's the end of this chapter. Well, I did say that there would be twists from the original series and Davis being able to project where he was to Flamedramon is a big twist. That is one of the twists that will happen more as this story progresses. Preview for Chapter 4: Time to Digivolve: So far, all the Digidestined know is that the Digimon Emperor has something that blocks regular Digivolution. But they don't know the actual source of this yet. While battling an army of controlled Digimon, the Digidestined finally discover what's keeping the Digimon from Digivolving normally.  
  
Stay tuned all you Digimon readers out there. Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship and Digimon 03: The Power of One will be updated before the week is over. For all you Yugioh readers out there, the next Yugioh fic that I will finally update is the next chapter to A Mutant Family. I know I haven't updated that in a while but having a brain freeze is no fun. I was finally able to get my ideas straight and finish the chapter last week. After A Mutant Family is updated, then I will update the next chapters to Ides of Manhattan and Not Really A Demon. 


End file.
